Smiling Again
by missfirelight
Summary: "Hey, I know it's weird, but; you think we can start over?" They were only separated for 24 hours, but they couldn't deny the fact that they missed each other. —Natsu&Lucy.


**Notes: **Based on 'You Don't Know Love' music video by starred by Chanyeol and some random girl whose name I don't know.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two people in different locations spent their entire night sobbing their guts out. On this side was a pink-haired male curled in a huddling position up against the wall as he gripped on his spiky pink hair. On the other side was a blonde female who was sitting on her bed, her whole room looking like a hurricane had just came through. Tears flowing from her chocolate-brown eyes. The male on this side was also crying, as if he had lost someone dear to him.

This was not a good evening for _neither _of them.

.

.

The morning this day was duller than usual, according to a certain pink-haired male. Grunting, he slowly got up from his slumber as his eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light of the shining sun. Rubbing his deep onyx eyes, the 23 year old grabbed his phone by his bed to see his lock screen wallpaper that wasn't changed. In the picture showed he and a blonde in different poses cut in four grids. They both had smiles on their faces. Scoffing he tossed his phone and made his way towards the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Sighing, Natsu Dragneel looked at himself in the mirror and started brushing his teeth, his childish pout never leaving his handsome face. Once finished, Natsu rinsed his mouth from the remaining toothpaste before exiting his bathroom for breakfast.

.

.

Lucy Heartfilia had done her usual morning like she always did. But there was a slight difference this morning, she didn't wake up and rush to her phone to call her idiotic boyfriend like she usually did, and that saddened her.

Stuffing her mouth with her pink toothbrush, the blonde exited her bathroom and stood to look at the pictures of her ex-boyfriend hanging on the wall. Tying her blonde hair in a messy pony-tail, Lucy grabbed the end of her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth.

Once finished, Lucy made her way towards the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. Arriving at her kitchen, Lucy sighed as she lazily picked up her tomatoes, apples, and other fruits and veggies only to put them back on the plate on her counter. Sighing again, Lucy decided she'll just have toast and milk this morning.

.

.

Grabbing his toast and his favorite dragon mug filled with milk, Natsu bit the end of the toast as his right hand held his mug of milk and walked towards his couch and sat down. Eating only one bite, Natsu placed his un-eaten toast on his mug and laid down on his couch. He didn't realize it would be _this _lonely in his apartment without a certain blone. He remembered the fun things they would do, the silly things that would make them laugh, and the tiny bickering they had from time to time.

He wanted to move on from all that happiness, and so did she.

**Yesterday, Magnolia Park, 3:00 PM**

_A couple with heads of pink and blonde stood by a tree in the Magnolia Park. The Magnolia Park had a land filled with trees, and sometimes people would throw the things they wanted to forget there, but that rarely happened._

_Looking down with watery chocolate-brown eyes, Lucy Heartfilia looked up and clutched onto her pink-headed boyfriend's sleeve as he angrily flicked her off by throwing his arm in the air, shocking her in return._

"_Natsu..." Lucy cried out._

"_No, stop it, Lucy. Da__mn it—why didn't you tell me you were engaged!? I can't date a girl who's engaged!" Natsu said as Lucy looked down for a moment, but then looked up again to look at Natsu in the eyes._

"_So what if I'm engaged? I love you—not Dan, you know that." The blonde said, her eyes not leaving Natsu's onyx ones._

"_You're dad is fucking rich—you think I __have a chance of being with you__?"_

_Then something inside Lucy snapped. They have been dating for nearly 3 years, but Lucy had only been engaged for 1 year, but she decided not to tell Natsu anything. And Mavis only knows why. Was Natsu not willing to fight for her?_

"_Natsu, if you really loved me you would fight for me! I don't care about that damn engagement my dad arranged—__you know that!" Lucy explained as Natsu scoffed and looked away, Lucy's eyes starting to water and sooner, she started sobbing._

"_Y__—__you know what? Fuck it. If you're not willing to fight for me, who cares?" Lucy stopped for a moment earning Natsu's attention as his eyes widen at Lucy's sudden action. Lucy lifted her left hand and slid a silver ring off her ring finger. Looking up to Natsu, Lucy grabbed his hand and roughly placed the ring on his hand._

"_We're over, Natsu." Lucy said as she walked away, leaving Natsu frozen in the park filled with the old trees. Stopping for a moment, Lucy turned her head to see Natsu clutching onto the ring as he screamed and threw the ring on the ground as he left the other way._

**Present Day.**

Grabbing a picture frame with Lucy's picture in it, Natsu picked it up and held it up to his chest as he nodded to himself with determination. Placing it back on his desk, Natsu decided to mess up his tidy room and get rid of his and Lucy's stuff.

.

.

After breakfast, Lucy went inside her room and gapped at how messy it was. Honestly, it looked like she just had a toga party in her room. Which will never _ever _happen. What can I say? She wasn't a party person. But although she had plenty of servants in her mansion, she didn't like having them clean up the mess she made. She was raised by her deceased mother that way ever since she was a child.

Grabbing a pillow that was placed on the floor, Lucy picked it up and blew the dust and dirt away and started cleaning up her bed. Once finished, Lucy walked across her large white-painted room and picked up some of the books she had that were opened and tossed on the floor and placed them gently in her cupboard, organizing them by letter.

.

.

Opening his drawers filled with clothes, Natsu opened the first drawer and started taking and tossing out the clothes randomly behind, looking unsatisfied, the pink-haired male opened the second drawer underneath the first one and started tossing things again, only to find out that what he was looking for wasn't in either of them.

Groaning, he walked a few steps to his right and opened another drawer and tossed out the shirts and pair of jeans he had and smiled to see what he found underneath the clothes. Taking out a white-scale scarf, Natsu smiled in satisfaction as his memories started kicking in.

"_Natsu." Lucy called out, earning Natsu's attention._

"_Close your eyes." Lucy ordered, her bright smile never leaving her face as Natsu smirked and tried to look at what his girlfriend of two weeks was hiding behind her back._

"_And why should I, Mrs. Dragneel?" Natsu asked, Lucy's cheeks burning red at the sudden comment Natsu gave her. Smacking his shoulder, she scolded him._

"_I__—__I'm not a Dragneel, yet!"_

"_Oh, so you'll be a Dragneel later, right?" Natsu said. Natsu hadn't given Lucy their matching rings until it was their 2 year anniversary, but ever since then they liked to admit and brag to the others that they will get married someday._

"_I__—__I__—"__ Lucy stuttered as Natsu laughed at her face, Lucy's cheeks flushing redder and redder. This was Natsu's favorite thing about Lucy. Her reactions. They were unique. Her laugh, her stutters, her bickering, they were almost like a puzzle piece to Natsu. And Natsu knew that._

"_Alright, alright. I'll close my eyes." Natsu said as Lucy's blush started to disappear once Natsu had closed his deep onyx eyes._

"_Okay. Now, don't open them until I say so. And ignore all the things I do to you while you close your eyes. Promise?"_

"_Yeah, yeah. I promise."_

_Smiling, Lucy took out what was behind her back and got up and gently wrapped it around Natsu's neck as his face started to look curious at what she was doing._

"_There. You can open them now."_

_Opening his eyes Natsu looked at the white scale-scarf that was neatly wrapped around his neck. They had a few bundles and scratches, but he didn't mind at all._

"_I made it for you. And, sorry if it looks bad. It was my first time knitting something and I wanted to give it to you." Lucy said as Natsu nodded and smiled softly._

"_Are you kidding me? It's the great."_

Unfolding the scarf, Natsu walked towards the mirror and wrapped it around his neck. The scarf looked a little old, and it was oh so very hot out, but Natsu didn't know why it felt so safe and comfortable wearing it. Sighing, he neatly folded it back, walked over to grab the picture frame with Lucy's picture and placed it on the folded scarf then took out a red cardboard box with rope handles on each two sides and placed the scarf and picture frame in the box. He decided to go to the Magnolia Park this afternoon where the trees out to leave the stuff that reminded him of Lucy.

.

.

Walking over to her study desk, Lucy looked up to see dozens of pictures of her and Natsu together dangling on her wall with clips on top clipping the pictures to a long rope across her wall. Taking one of the pictures, Lucy smiled softly at the picture of Natsu sleeping and Lucy leaning on him and posing with a V sign over her right eye. She remembered she took this picture without Natsu knowing. It was a habit of hers. Natsu's sleeping face was just too adorable.

_Sitting down on her desk, Lucy grabbed a picture of Natsu at their favorite café with food stuffed in his mouth. Giggling to herself, Lucy lightly kissed the picture and hung it back on the wall where it was._

_The blonde took out a piece of paper and started scribbling her cheesy love-letter. They made this tradition to turn in a letter to each other every two weeks and the read it to each other. Others thought it was weird, but to them it was just fun to do._

_Stopping when she was done, Lucy lifted the paper and read it from top to bottom as she laughed in embarrassment at how cheesy her love-letter was. But, she knew Natsu would love it._

.

.

Taking out a small chest, Natsu unlocked it as he saw pieces of paper scribbled with the stuff he had written to Lucy. Half of them was his and half was hers. Natsu grinned as he read Lucy's letter and gently rubbed her writing with his thumb.

"_Okay, Natsu. Time to read your letter."_

"_What__—__no! It's way too cheesy and embarrassing."_

_Lucy whined. "Come on, I already read mine! You're being unfair."_

"_Hmm…" Natsu said to himself as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket as Lucy's eyes widen and smirked. Slowly lifting her hand, Lucy snatched the letter from Natsu's hand as Natsu looked at her._

"_Give it back."_

"_Nu-uh, I gotta read this out loud first to embarrass how cheesy and cliché you are." Natsu smirked as he got behind Lucy and tried snatching it off her hands, only to fail._

"_Come on, I'm waayy taller than you. What's so hard of getting a piece of paper from you?"_

"_Uh… Talent?"_

"_That's it!"_

.

.

Once Natsu put the love-letters in the red box, he walked over to his bed and looked under to find an old box. Curious, he took it out and placed it on his desk and opened it. Once opened, he found out it was a pair of muddy converse shoes. Smiling, he remembered that he walked home with Lucy in the rain but forgot to bring an umbrella. They kept walking and jumping on muddy puddles, their hands laced around each other's.

But once they got home they didn't even bother to wash the dirty shoes.

Taking out a cloth, Natsu smiled and cleaned the remaining dirt off his shoes and placed them in the box and started to look for the remaining things.

"Are there more stuff I need to find?"

.

.

Taking out the muddy converse shoes, Lucy didn't bother to wipe the remaining dirt off but only placed them back in the pink box and placed it in the blue cardboard box filled with her and Natsu's stuff she wanted to take out and throw in the park.

Closing the lid of the blue box, Lucy lifted the box and started wandering around her room back and forth as she tried to remember if there were any other things she needed to find.

"Are there more or am I done cleaning up?"

.

.

Walking around his room in circles, Natsu opened every box and drawer there were. He was so sure there was something else he needed to find. He just forgot what. Clicking his tongue, Natsu walked over to his bedside drawer and opened it to find a picture of Lucy and him in each other's arms. A silver ring placed on top of that picture as he smiled in satisfaction.

.

.

Walking towards her desk, Lucy found a small purple vase with a single blue rose. Smiling softly, the blonde picked the rose and sighed.

This was the rose Natsu gave on her birthday.

"_Yeah… Sorry I didn't get you anything special. That rose was the only thing I managed to find." Natsu said looking down in shame. Today was Lucy's 20__th__ birthday, and he wanted to give her something special. But being caught up with work, he forgot to buy her anything and that blue rose was the only thing he managed to find and buy._

_Suddenly, Natsu's eyes widen as he felt warm lips pressed against his. Looking down, he saw Lucy with eyes closed and the rose he gave hugged against her chest. Smiling in the kiss, Natsu kissed back. He knew Lucy had loved it. Not feeling the mood for an intense make-out, they pulled away. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu as he hugged her back with warmth._

"_You idiot…" Lucy said._

"_Yeah, but, I'm your idiot."_

Frowning, Lucy rubbed her left ring finger and felt the wrong atmosphere around her. This finger used to have her ring around it all the time. It felt so wrong that her left ring finger was naked and alone.

.

.

Grabbing his ring, Natsu slid it on his left pinky and lift his hand in the sky as he took a view of the ring he and Lucy once shared. Natsu smiled.

With the intention of getting rid of their stuff, they never did get each other off their minds in the end.

—**X**—

Arriving at the Magnolia Park, precisely where he and Lucy were the other day, Natsu's left hand was hugging his red box while his right was holding a transparent colored umbrella. Although it was supposed to be summer, he didn't know why it was raining today. The rain wasn't hard. It was more of a quiet and soft rain.

Placing the red box by the tree, Natsu crouched down the muddy dirt as he tossed the fallen leaves around, looking like he needed to find something. A few minutes later, Natsu felt that his now muddy hands had bumped into the thing he had been looking for. It was Lucy's ring. Grabbing the silver ring, Natsu clenched it in his hands as he smiled in satisfaction.

Suddenly, he heard a branch break as he turned around to see no one other than Lucy Heartfilia behind him with a look of confusion in her face. She was wearing her usual brown coat with a pair of boots. The blonde was hugging a blue box with her left hand while her right was holding a pink umbrella.

Is it me or do they just match each other?

Sighing with a smile on his face, Natsu walked over to Lucy, his childish smile never leaving his face as Lucy looked away awkwardly smiling. Throwing his umbrella behind, Natsu grabbed her blue box from her as she looked at him with confusion written all over as he placed her blue box next to his red one.

Opening Lucy's box, he found the blue rose he had given her a while back and grabbed it, walking over to Lucy once again as he handed the rose to her as Lucy's hand slowly grabbed it, her hand under his as they were both holding the rose.

Just then, Lucy kept looking at her hand when suddenly a silver ring slid through the thorny rose stalk. Lucy smiled and giggled. Staring at the blonde's reaction, Natsu smiled.

"Hey, I know it's weird, but; you think we can start over?"

Looking up, Lucy smiled softly. "Of course we can, you idiot."

Grinning, Natsu gently grabbed the ring from the rose stalk and slid it on the blonde's left ring finger as she smiled, her right hand still holding their beloved blue rose, with her umbrella stalk slung between her arm and chest.

Natsu took a few steps closer and wrapped his muscular arms around Lucy's fragile body as he stared off in the sudden bright sky, Lucy tossing her pink umbrella at his action as she smiled softly in his warm chest, her hand twirling her rose between her fingers behind Natsu's back.

In the end, they knew that just by seeing each other, they would be smiling again and again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Notes: **Bam ba-ba baaaaammmm! You should totally watch the music video its super sweet. Oh, and I have a request for y'all. You know how I usually use these:

" .

. "

Yeah, I don't know how to make that long line meaning that time has passed or if it's at a different place. If anyone knows how would you mind telling me? That way my stories would be better and nicer to read.

And sorry if this story was a bit confusing, I tried making it as similar to the mv as possible. I had to add a few things so it wouldn't be too confusing to read since you can't watch a fanfic. But hey, if you _could _watch a fanfic that'd be so cool, right?

Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you review!

Oh shiet, btw I'm sick.


End file.
